The present disclosure is generally related to wireless communications and more particularly related to a scalable medium access control (“MAC”) module for use in multi-hop wireless network communications over high bandwidth wireless communication channels based on ultra-wide band (“UWB”) or orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (“OFDM”) among others.